Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación '''El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de mala calidad, donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o simplemente ser absueltas de su sentencia sin afectar sus contenidos. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: a) Mala ortografía: mal uso de puntos (punto seguido, punto aparte) y comas, mala disposición de párrafos (un texto apretado y carente de espacios debidamente colocados) y mala escritura de gran cantidad de palabras (véase, "iso", "cojio", "empeso"). b) Mala redacción: mala coordinación de ideas, oraciones o párrafos innecesarios, brevedad imposible (un texto demasiado corto y que no alcanza a transmitir adecuadamente una idea) o una extensión mediocre (un texto tan vasto que resulta indeterminado, vacío, sin significado: decir bastante y no expresar nada). c) Mala calidad':'' escasa o nula originalidad (lo cliché), mala ortografía unida a mala redacción. #Por necesidad, describe un poco por qué la nominaste y pon tu firma al término de tu voto. Si no firmas, se eliminará la información que aportaste. #Cuando nomines, pon tu(s) sugerencia(s) al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo está siendo juzgado. * '''Para cuando se edita La Guillotina: #Si planeas nominar varios artículos a La Guillotina (mínimo 5), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo tienes un artículo para nominar, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. #Si planeas comentar en varios artículos sentenciados de La Guillotina (mínimo tres), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo comentas en un artículo, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Recuerda usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para absolverla. Queda prohibido exceder esta cantidad de votos; si tiene los votos necesarios, no edites para acumular más. Esta acción será considerada una edición basura y se te reportará con la administración. #En caso de que tu creepypasta esté siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario determinando ya has acabado; si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirará el artículo del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor, no lo resubas sin más, ya que supondría una infracción. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargado del proyecto: Sid. Solo este usuario pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias EL ORIGEN DE DEATH DOLL hasta por el cáncer.-- 21:50 8 nov 2015 (UTC) : Hasta el Cáncer es un cliché : . Pido 15 dias, si no lo logro, pues por lo menos sabre que lo intente -- Rottenmary (discusión) : --Usuario:DragonSword123 Winkelheit: La novia de Lucifer mal desarrollo en la historia, ademas de que se basa en un cliché : Concuerdo con Rov, esto es un cliché con mal desarrollo.--Usuario:DragonSword123 : Pues, siendo esto parte de una "saga" es proceso y habiéndome gustado la segunda de las historias, quise igualmente hacer algo por la primera. Sólo corregí un poco el texto, agregué otro detalle mínimo. Queda a su criterio. 02:06 16 nov 2015 (UTC) : Una historia muy interesante. Definitivamente se debe quedar.-- 17:13 3 dic 2015 (UTC) : . Si bien es un poco cliché, es bastante interesante. Es una historia que merece quedarse. El cliché está presente, pero es buena. / La Casa De La Muerte .Mala redacción.666magic : .Ya ha quedado claro.--以西结书 (discusión) 16:39 1 dic 2015 (UTC) : Me tomé la libertad de hacerle unos cambios superficiales, nada que le cambiara la historia. Por ahora me mantengo neutral con la historia, pues está bien redactada, y es, dentro de todo, algo original. Sin embargo, creo que hay que cambiarle ese final. Es realmente muy malo. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 17:27 1 dic 2015 (UTC) : Algo se puede hacer.-- 17:13 3 dic 2015 (UTC) : He concluido, apelo a la calidad mínima. Si alguien puede darle un mejor final que no dude en editar el articulo.-- 02:12 20 dic 2015 (UTC) : Está bien redactada, es algo plana pero creo que tiene cabida en la wiki. Agradecimientos a Itsuki y CREPY YO por darse el trabajo. 04:53 21 dic 2015 (UTC) : Han hecho un buen trabajo. Lanetli Metin En mi opinión no está mal, creo que se podria reparar.-- 17:13 3 dic 2015 (UTC) : Concuerdo con Itsuki. / : . Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Como ya han mencionado arriba, se puede reparar, pero yo no creo que haga el mejor trabajo. : Estaba incompleta, complete el texto de creepypastas.com. No es una obra maestra pero tiene la calidad mínima.-- 02:40 20 dic 2015 (UTC) : . Tiene la calidad requerida para salvarse. La Extraña No sé si tiene salvación, pero aunque no me puedo quejar de la redacción su ortografía tiene errores y el cliché abunda. / : Más que quejarme del cliché me gustaría que se decidiera! o usa la relación sicóloga/paciente (la opción que más me atrae), o explora más la imitación de Slender que al final era el papá?, o bien, la de la psycho mata bullys, pero la mezcla de todo? deja hambre. Bella ama a papi Podría mejorarse extendiendo la historia y con un poco menos de cliché. Tiene salvación, ¿no? / : Podria pero aun nadie se ofrecio, y no creo que merezca seguir aqui. : Me ofrezco a ello. Si bien tiene varios aspectos muy similares a otras historias le veo potencial. --Cordura (discusión) 13:36 6 dic 2015 (UTC) Angel yuno La misma razón que la anterior. Si se extendiera con algo menos de cliché... / : -Concuerdo con la Opinion de Ryuu, si se le removiera el cliché y fuera algo mas extendida seria una Creepypasta digna de estar, aun que, no esta tan mal, pero necesita ese ajuste. : .Este articulo ya fue nominado anteriormente y fue reparado y absuelto.--以西结书 (discusión) 14:35 7 dic 2015 (UTC) : Como ya lo mencionó Zhou, este artículo ya fue reparado y tampoco es que se podía hacer mucho con el relato; si no se le puso la categoría "CC" fue porque en ese tiempo aún no aprobaban la categoría.-- Issie La Ira De Ghost Singer: Historie de Horror La corrección de esta creepy fue insuficiente para mejorar la calidad y Asti necesita ayuda para esto. ¿Voluntarios?--- Shadows of the collosus No hace falta dar razones, sólo es una especie de bitácora sobre un juego que ni siquiera es de miedo o terror. Es más, hasta a la redacción tiene varios fallos. Bueno, eso es todo lo que debo decir; juzguen ustedes. : Es una simple narración del juego, con un final absurdo y sin ninguna explicación. / : de este pequeño 7u7.-- 07:52 19 dic 2015 (UTC) El origen del silencio Pésima redacción, pésima ortografía, Pésima en si. : Sin lugar a dudas, es pésima en todo sentido. : No tengo nada que decir, es... horrible. / La Pila de Bagdad Es un artículo informativo, y visto de la forma en que se vea, no tiene absolutamente nada de creepypasta. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 15:27 19 dic 2015 (UTC) : Me pasa casi siempre lo mismo con estos artículos "informativos", pero este realmente no es creepypasta por ningún lado. 04:53 21 dic 2015 (UTC) : . Por los mismos motivos que se han mencionado más arriba. Devilinsane.com Cliché, pésima calidad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 18:06 19 dic 2015 (UTC) : Lo que Hero dijo. / : Las razones ya fueron dadas.-- Issie La entidad : .La ortografía es fatal: no incluye signos de puntuación, acentos, saltea a mitad de las oraciones y las palabras están escritas de forma incorrecta. La historia es pésima, ni si quiera parece creepypasta.Usuario:X2-Alpha .Pues, este articulo iba para el concurso por lo que no hacia falta nominarlo, pero bueno, concuerdo con todos los demas.--Ezequiel."In the country of the Blind, the One Eyed is the king" (discusión) 23:46 21 dic 2015 (UTC) A pesar de que en el concurso OBVIAMENTE iba a perder y sería eliminada, no considero un error traerla aquí... / Ryuu 02:17 22 dic 2015 (UTC) El misterio real de Bob Esponja Cliché, baja Calidad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 17:39 21 dic 2015 (UTC) : Calidad extremadamente baja,practicamente nula.- 17:51,12/21/2015 : . Concuerdo con los demás. El hombre blanco Mal Redactada, Mala historia,Nada mas que decir, tambien es incoherente.